Amazon Nation
The Amazon Nation welcomes you! Pride of the Amazons Purpose: The Amazon Nation wishes to prosper and coexist peacefully alongside other Nations, but will protect Her Members, Initiates and Allies against outside aggression should the need arise. The Amazon Nation welcomes all Sisters and Brothers, and all ruling styles which do not conflict with the Amazon Nation's Code of Conduct. Contributions to the Nation are encouraged and rewarded, whether from Council, Government, Member or Initiate. (Amazon Nation welcomes Mundane Players and Role Players alike. As an In Character alliance, occasional common terms may be exchanged by some of us for more IC friendly terminology. We invite all to enjoy and participate in our stories.) Hierarchy of the Amazon Nation High Government: The Queen: Amazon Nation shall be ruled by one Queen. The Queen shall hold sole power and final authority over all internal and external affairs. The Queen may delegate tasks and authority as needed to any Member in good standing. The Queen shall serve for life or until resignation. Upon resignation, the Queen shall designate her own replacement. The Council of Matriarchs: A Tribute to the Amazon Nation. Up to six women Members in good standing may be appointed to the Council of Matriarchs by the Queen. Council Seats are advisory positions which may propose law changes and speak on behalf of the Membership. These are not positions of direct authority in matters of internal or external affairs unless specifically designated by the Queen. Elders: Those who have served honorably on the Council or in any Government position and have retired their Seat shall be recognized for their service with the title of Elder. Elders carry the respect they have earned though their service, but no longer have the same scope of authority as the current sitting Council or Government unless specifically designated to hold such authority by the Queen. Masters and Mistresses of the Nation Elected Government: Master/Mistress of Diplomacy: The holder of this position shall ensure that visiting Diplomats to the Nation are greeted appropriately, and Embassies with other alliances are kept active and current. The holder of this position may also recommend treaties and diplomatic steps to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of War: The holder of this position shall be responsible for the defense of the Amazon Nation, and mobilization of the Nation's forces when necessary. Declarations of war are not issued from this position. However, the holder of this position may offer recommendations regarding warfare and battle readiness, to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Finance: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Trades, Trade Circles, Tech Deals and Donation Deals. As a signatory of NOIR, this position shall be consistent with the position of NOIR Tradesman as described in the NOIR treaty. Master/Mistress of Recruitment: The holder of this position shall ensure the continued growth of the Nation through responsible recruiting methods. Alternative recruiting methods must be cleared directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Education: The holder of this position should be able to answer general questions regarding nation growth, and to field any other concerns to the appropriate authority. Keepers of the Nation Appointed Assistants: Keeper of the Temples: The holder of this position shall assist with assigned diplomatic tasks and Embassy upkeep as requested. Keeper of Justice: The holder of this position shall assist in any tasks associated with warfare and the mobilization of Amazon forces as needed. Keeper of Technology: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Trades and Tech Deals as needed. Keeper of Hospitality: The holder of this position shall assist in recruiting and greeting tasks as requested. Keeper of Scrolls: The holder of this position shall assist in the flow of information within the Amazon Nation by producing, or helping to produce, a monthly informational Newsletter. The Nation General Membership: The Amazon Nation shall promote camaraderie, teamwork, and success by showing the utmost respect for each other and all Visitors, and by supporting and assisting fellow Members in need. Members shall be encouraged to volunteer for increasingly responsible assignments at all times. No matter the title, there is always room for growth, status and improvement. Amazon Nation shall be comprised of the following non-governmental areas of specialized interest: Emissaries: Volunteers who wish to help keep lines of communication open between the Nation and other alliances. An Emissary's growth may be economic or military based. Defenders: First responders, first to the front lines, last to return. A Defender's growth will focus on military based improvements and wonders. There is no Peace Mode for Defenders. Merchants: Profit, profit, profit. A Merchant's aid slots will likely always be full with tech or donation deals. A Merchant's growth may be focused on economic improvements and wonders that will increase profit. Mentors: Those who wish to focus their efforts on teaching newcomers how to run their nations more effectively and efficiently. A Mentor may serve as a nation Auditor, assessing weaknesses in a nation's development and offering suggestions for improvement. Bankers: As opposed to Merchants, Bankers should allow one or more aid slots to remain open to assist with the flow of funds through the Amazon Nation. A Banker's development will focus on improvements and wonders that will increase revenue. Citizens: A very flexible position for those who don't have much in the way of extra time, and who don't wish to commit to time sensitive aid transfers due to outside schedule conflicts. There is a risk involved in this, as the Amazon Nation is not an officially Neutral alliance. The option is available, however, as the Nation understands that some wish to enjoy what little time they do have in Digiterra despite unavoidable long-term outside influences. Initiates New Members New blood is the future of the Amazon Nation. During a new Member's Initiation period, the Nation shall strive to ensure that Initiates are well educated, well informed, and well prepared when entering into the ranks as a full fledged Member. The achievement of earning full Amazon citizenship is cause for much celebration. Admission Joining and switching AA's: All Members and Initiates are held to the same standards, rules and guidelines. Those wishing to join may do so in the following manner: - Amazon Nation will not harbor criminals fleeing from justice. Settle all unresolved issues, or contact the Queen to request assistance via Mediation. - Become a member of the Black Team. - Raise the Amazon Nation Initiate banner (AA). - Put "Protected by Ragnarok" in your Nation Bio field. - Make a proper introduction (register and post in the appropriate thread) here: http://amazonnationalliance.proboards57.com/index.cgi The Amazon Nation will welcome all who follow these rules with open arms. However, those who are found flying the Amazon Nation or Amazon Nation Initiate banner (AA) for more than 24 hours without complying with the above listed rules, or without attempting to contact the Queen by any means, will be considered a ghost and will be exorcised accordingly. Amazon Code of Conduct Expected behavior: - The Nation expects loyalty and respect from Her Members at all times. - We *are* representations of the Nation, and shall show proper respect to all, friend or foe. - The Amazon Nation does not knowingly harbor criminals. Any concerns brought to the Queen's attention will be resolved promptly. - Amazons shall not employ the use of Spies when the Nation is at peace. - Amazons shall not initiate nuclear warfare without expressed authorization from the Queen, and a strict anti-first-strike and limited escalation policy shall be adhered to. Amazonian Duels Tech Raids: (The Amazon Nation will refer to tech raids IC as Duels both for IC fun and to promote the expectation that they should and will encounter resistance, may be defeated and should not expect financial aid if such resistance occurs within reason. The term also promotes one of its primary definitions as being a hard fought contest between two opponents--not two or three against one.) For those who wish to increase their knowledge of battle, a Member may initiate a one-on-one "duel" with a nation which files no banner (None) and is not a member of the Black or Red Teams, using the following guidelines: - A Member must be a part of the Amazon Nation for no less than 10 days (seniority) to initiate a Duel. - No banner means NO banner, no matter the number (AA = None, no exceptions). - An Amazon may NOT engage those on the Black or Red Teams. - An Amazon may engage in ONLY one Duel at a time. - An Amazon may not engage an opponent who is already fighting, or has actively given or received aid. - Spoils to the Victor. An Amazon initiating a Duel does so knowing the consequences of defeat. - A Duel is a Duel, give quarter when it is requested. No Amazon shall demand greater spoils in exchange for peace. - A Duel is over when peace is declared. No Amazon shall re-engage the same opponent. Foreign Relations Treaties, Pacts, Agreements, Oh My: